


Embrace.

by CrazyM



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: Eren wakes up. And admires.





	Embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> The feels are strong in this one.
> 
> As to the placement: The time placement is rather arbitrary so I give it to you to place it in any arc you like.
> 
> Personally though, I would place it in a quiet morning after the "I will wrap the scarf around you..." scene has happened.

I wake.

We are as we had slept. My head on her chest, my shoulder against her belly and my right arm across the gentle curve of her waist, lying side to side. My left arm is under me and our legs are tangled like a wild section of tumbleweed. One of Mikasa's hands is on my head, in my hair and the other is around my shoulder. Her breathing is slow, and deep.

But her face is what gets me. The expressionless visage that I had become _so_ used to was gone and in its place is what is defined as _absolute serenity_. Her short hair is draped over her face like a curtain and the mouth is slightly ajar, but the eyebrows are completely relaxed, and so are the eyes, absolutely still under the lids. Looking at this face shows me what Mikasa with no tragedy would have looked like. Mikasa with no worry about me, or the war.

Her warmth is intoxicating. Like the sun. Neither too hot nor too cold. All I need is her to stay warm- no sheets, no quilts, nothing.

The sky has begun to lighten up and the curtains start getting brighter, meaning that her time to wake is coming closer. I snuggle and tighten ever so slightly, just to not wake her up.

The day will be long, and hard with all that training, testing and fighting, but it is the nights I live for. When I can fall into her embrace. When our roles reverse and she takes the lead instead of watching from the sidelines. Her presence is soothing. She is the moon, calming everything, bringing the quiet. The object of a million songs, the harbinger of peace.

My arm has gone numb under me but I don't care. I often cease to matter when she is around.

I smile into her. And then I thank whatever deity there is for making us meet. I can only wonder what my life would have been otherwise.

 _I love you, Mikasa_. I whisper silently.

 _I love you too_. She whispers back, and smiles with her eyes still closed.


End file.
